


At Home in Your Arms

by calypso_hawthorne



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Please Forgive me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, So..., this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypso_hawthorne/pseuds/calypso_hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus invites Alec over for dinner. Things get... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to title the work. Please excuse the shitty writing.

Alec fell to the floor. Again. After a few seconds of lying on the ground staring at the Institute's stone ceiling, he took Jace’s outstretched hand and pulled himself  to his feet.

Jace gave him a puzzled look, “What is it with you today? You're so out of it. You're not fighting as well as you usually do.”

Alec sighed internally. Well, at least the cause of his absent mindedness during training was not Jace's beautiful face. This time anyway. Maybe he was making progress. Right now his thoughts were preoccupied with Magnus. _Why has he invited me over to his loft_ this _time?_

Over the past few weeks, Magnus had been finding a lot of pointless excuses to see him. In the beginning it had started with something as normal as wanting to ask Alec about where he thought Valentine might be hiding out, but lately his reasons for visiting had been getting more and more outlandish. His last visit to Magnus's had been on the pretense of helping Magnus choose the perfect suit to wear to a Downworlder party. _Like, what the hell_?

Jace's exasperated sigh brought Alec back to the present. He gave Alec a weird look and said, “It looks like you're not going to be able to concentrate on training right now. Why don't you go get ready for your date with Magnus?“

For a few eternally long seconds, Alec did not know what to say. He sputtered and blushed, “Wha- What are you talking about? How did you know I was going to Magnus's? And it's not a date.”

Jace rolled his eyes, “Yeah whatever. And it's _obvious_ you're going to Magnus’s. You always get all awkward and anxious and flustered when you're around him. Even when you're just _thinking_ about him.”

By now, Alec had regained his composure. He gave Jace a cold, hard, unfeeling stare, “I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm surprised you would think so low of me Jace.”

Jace gave him a genuinely surprised look, “What do you mean, low? What's wrong with Magnus?”

Without thinking Alec replied, “Nothing.”

Ugh. It had just slipped out of his mouth.

In return, all he got was a triumphant look from Jace.

 

* * *

 

Alec nervously adjusted his black sweater. Had he dressed too carelessly? God why did he even _care_ what Magnus thought of him? He raised his hand and rapped firmly on the door and waited.

A few seconds later, a loud clattering noise and the mewling of a cat could be heard from within the apartment. Then cry of, “Chairman Meow, get off that dining table right now!“

Alec waited patiently for a few more moments before the door opened by a breathless Magnus,who looked him up and down, grinned and said, “You know there's a doorbell, right?“ He then ushered a speechless Alec into the apartment.

They both stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Alec blurted out, “You look nice.“ _Seriously? Again? What was_ wrong _with him?_

But Magnus did look nice. As usual. In his nicely fitted suit, dramatic eyeliner and stylish hair.

Magnus beamed, “Why I was just about to say the exact same thing Alexander. You look absolutely handsome. Though you _could_ do with a wardrobe makeover.”

Alec looked down self consciously at his outfit. Black sweater, black jeans, black converses. The usual.

“What's wrong with my clothes?”

“They could use some... pizazz,' Magnus twirled his finger in the air. “We _must_ go shopping together soon.”

“That would be nice. I guess.” _Why oh why, was he being so awkwards?_

But Magnus seemed not to have really heard him. He was bustling in and out of the kitchen, placing dishes on the dining table.

Alec took this all in for a few moments before asking, “Why did you call me here anyway?”

Magnus looked up, momentarily frozen in his task of placing a massive dish of steaming soup next to the large bottle of red wine.“Why, I invited you over for dinner Alec,” he replied in a surprised voice. “I thought you'd figured that out by now.”

Alec didn't know what to think. Should he be pleased that Magnus wanted his company or annoyed that he felt that he felt like he could summon Alec whenever he pleased at his own personal whim?

He settled with being annoyed.

“You have to stop doing this Magnus. You can't just call me up whenever you feel like it, for no reason.”

Magnus gave him a pointed look, “But I do have a reason. I wanted to see you.”

“Me? Why would you want to see me?”

Magnys gave an exasperated sigh, “Do I have to spell it out for you? The truth is, Alec, you make me feel something that I haven't felt for anyone in more than a century. You've unlocked something in me.”

The weight of what Magnus was saying hit Alec like a stone brick. He was saying that he was interested in Alec. Romantically.

“But-”

Magnus cut him off with a slender finger placed on Alec's lips, “Before you continue, I know you think you feel something for that Jace boy. And let me tell you, it hurts me to see you hurt by what you think you feel for him, and what you can't have.”

In that moment, Alec made up his mind, “Magnus, I- I don't- I'm sorry but we can't be together. I really like you though, I do.”

Magnus give a grim smile. Despite the defeated look in his eyes, he seemed to know that this was going to happen. Head held high, he looked Alec in the eyes with those infuriatingly entrancing eyes and said, “You don't have to say any more. It's okay. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. But at least stay for dinner.”

After a moment's thought, Alec gave him a smile, “I'd love to.'

 

* * *

 

Alec sat back, satisfied and patted his stomach appreciatively. “That was a wonderful dinner Magnus. Delicious. A nice change from Izzy's cooking.”

Magnus looked pleased. “You enjoyed it?” he asked from behind the counter. He was mixing something in two glasses.

“I'm absolutely _stuffed_ ,” affirmed Alec.

“Well, we're not done yet.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, puzzled.

“You have to stay for the final drinks,” Magnus replied. He said this while bringing Alec his cocktail.

Alec took it hesitantly, “I don't know if I should... I mean- I should be getting back to the Institute.”

Magnus gave him puppy dog eyes, “Oh c'mon Alexander. I'm sure they can live without you for a little while more.”

Alec sighed, “Ok, I'll stay. But just for a little while.”

Magnus beamed. Then he led Alec over into the main sitting area furnished with modern furniture and Magnus's signature lavish style. He motioned for Alec to seat himself on a couch but did not sit himself. Instead, Magnus walked out onto the small balcony adjoining the room. He had his back to Alec and was staring out into the night skyline of Brooklyn.

After a minute or so of just drinking their cocktails in silence, Alec spoke up. “Why me?”

He didn't need to elaborate for Magnus to understand. Why him? Why did Magnus have to go and fall for him, of all people?

Magnus stayed silent for so long, Alec didn’t think he was going to answer. But then he took a deep breath and replied, “I don't know Alec. I don't know. Trust me I've asked myself the same question multiple times. After all this time, why did I fall in love with you? I don't know. You just make me feel something that I can't ever remember feeling in so long. In centuries. But I should have known it was going to come to nothing. It wouldn't have worked out anyway.”

Before Alec knew what he was doing, he had set the glass down on the table and was on his feet. He walked towards Magnus and stood beside him. He turned to him and asked, in a moment of daring that he knew would not come to him again, “What if we could make it work?”

Magnus didn't even dare to look up at Alec. “What are you saying, Alec? What do you mean?”

Alec was now feeling bolder than ever and in a rush of adrenaline and courage he replied, “I'm saying that we can figure out how to make this- he gestured between him and Magnus- this _thing_ work. I'm saying that I think I’m finally getting over Jace. Maybe I was never truly in love with him in the first place. I don’t know. But with you Magnus, it's a different sort of feeling I get. It feels... _right_.” Alec trailed off uncertainly. Magnus was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes. Had he gone too far? Maybe he'd taken things too far, too fast.

Then Magnus replied, “I love you Alec.”

And it was that simple statement that made Alec grab Magnus by his shirt and press his lips against Magnus's. Alec kissed him fiercely, as if he were drowning and letting go would be the death of him. Magnus kissed him back, just as eagerly, and it was like floodgates were opened in Alec's body. A hungry, fierce desire overcame him.

Magnus guided Alec back through the balcony doors into the living room, all the way through to his bedroom, which Alec had never been in before. Kissing him all the way, while walking backwards. Dimly Alec registered, _that takes some serious skill_. Magnus shut the bedroom door behind Alec and pushed him against it. He pressed his body against Alec's until every inch of him was touching every inch of Alec. They were molded together, made for eachother.

Alec could feel Magnus's heart beating rapidly against his chest. Magnus moved his lips down to Alec's neck and nipped the fragile skin there, grazing his teeth against Alec's flesh. Then he bit him hard. Alec moaned, “Oh god, Magnus.” He felt Magnus's smile against his neck. Alec knew he was going to have multiple hickeys tomorrow that he wasn't going to be able to hide.

Alec's exploring hands found the hem of Magnus's shirt and pulled it up over his head, frantically trying to get at the skin underneath. Alec ran his hands wonderingly over the smooth skin pulled taut against the lean muscles on Magnus's back.

Magnus thrust his hips further into Alec's. Alec felt himself get tighter. His jeans were now painfully tight. Magnus ripped Alec’s shirt off, and all of a sudden, Alec felt exposed. Magnus hissed, “Alec. Alec, I never,” he didn't finish his sentence, but the wonder in his voice was clear. Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec’s back and chest and grazed his nipple with his teeth. Alec sucked in a sharp breath and felt his jeans get even tighter than he had ever thought was possible.

Magnus felt Alec’s erection hard, against his own. He trailed kisses down Alec's stomach until he reached the button for Alec's jeans. He looked up at Alec with a gaze dark with lust and love. But the warlock didn't want to push Alec into anything he didn't want to do, or was not yet ready for. He asked, “Darling, are you sure you want to do this?”

Alec could barely speak, he was so turned on. He just nodded and breathed out, “ _Yes_.” in a low throaty voice.

That alone, made Magnus want to grab Alec and fuck the life out of him.  

Magnus supposed he could have gotten both of their clothes off with just a snap of his fingers, but he wanted Alec to have a really authentic and _real_ first time. Wanted him to experience it without any distractions or shortcuts.

He undid the button on Alec's jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Then Magnus pulled the jeans down and helped Alec out of them.

Standing in front of Magnus, was a sight that he'd often dreamed of over the past few months. Alec. _Beautiful_ , ethereal Alec standing in front of him. Almost naked, flushed, breathing heavily, looking at him with an unexplainable emotion.

Magnus was shaken from his thoughts by Alec pushing him backwards until they both landed on the bed, Alec on top. He then undid Magnus's tight jeans and pulled them off with some difficulty and help from Magnus.

The sensation of skin on skin was almost too much for Alec. Desire coursed through his veins. Magnus looked up at him, pausing between the intimate kisses he was delivering to Alec's neck. He asked, “How do you want to do this, my love?”

Alec blushed and stuttered, “I- I've never done this before. However you want to do it, and think it's best.”

Magnus raised his hands, ready to pull of Alec's boxers but hesitated, he looked at Alec for permission. Alec nodded his confirmation.

The boxers came down and- _Oh god, Alec was heavenly_ . Magnus pulled Alec down even closer and nipped at his ear and whispered into it, “Darling, you are an _angel_.” He then closed one hand around Alec's length. No one besides Alec himself had touched him in this way.

This served as an encouragement for Alec, who then hungrily tore away Magnus's own boxers and saw all his hidden glory. Alec felt a small shudder pass through him. Anticipation raced down his spine. Oh of all the times he had dreamed of having a gorgeous man in his bed- by the angel, he was in bed with a _warlock_ . An amazing one. Better than any shadowhunter or mundane or seelie or anything else he could have asked for. Better than he _deserved_.

Without warning, Magnus flipped Alec over so that Alec was lying on his back, pressed against the sheets and Magnus was the one on top. He snapped his fingers and both of them were immediately all lubed up. _Perks of banging a warlock_ , Alec thought.

Magnus used his knees to gently spread apart Alec's legs. Alec felt vulnerable and exposed. But he also felt at home in Magnus's arms. Magnus slipped a finger in his hole, teasing him. At just a mere touch, Alec bucked. Magnus pressed a gentle kiss on Alec's lips, “Slow down there, love. We haven't even gotten started yet.”

Alec stared into the warlock's catlike irises. “Please Magnus,” he begged in a ragged voice.

 _Oh this wonderful, beautiful boy_ . At Alec's hungry voice, at the sound of his pleading, desire washed through Magnus. He would do anything to please this boy. God, he wanted to make him _scream_.

Magnus drew back from Alec and got onto his knees in between the other boy's open legs. He looked at Alec, “Ready?” The shadowhunter nodded frantically.

Magnus gently eased his already dripping cock into Alec's opening. He began thrusting in and out slowly, building momentum, not wanting to hurt Alec.

For Alec, it was like waves of an inexplicable feeling was washing over him. He let out a low hiss with the first few thrust, and louder, more urgent moans with next more frantic and urgent thrusts. It hurt, yes, but with the pain came pleasure.

His hips were rocking back and forth with Magnus's each thrust. He knew he wasn't going to hold out very long, especially because it was his first time.

Magnus had had a lot of sex in his time, and he could already tell that Alec was a natural at it. As the young shadowhunter writhed beneath him, he focused on making this first time as pleasureable for Alec as he possibly could. Magnus could also start the building up of an orgasm.

Together Alec and Magnus held out for as long as they could, then Alec with shuddering gasps, “Magnus I- I'm about to co-” came, with Magnus following right behind him.

After Magnus cleaned them up with a  snap of his fingers, he and Alec lay, tangled together up in the sheets. Alec felt the beat of his racing heart, slowly calm down. He had his arms around Magnus's waist, Magnus had his arms around him. Stroking his hair back, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. Both men didn't want to let go, didn't want this moment to end. For tonight, each was the others’. Just as Alec was drifting off to sleep he heard Malec murmur something softly. Alec only caught the end of it, something like: “ _cinta kamu, Alec_ ”.

Now what did that mean?


End file.
